


Both sides don't understand

by kitkatz221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the problem with Demons.   They had short memories when it came to meat suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both sides don't understand

that was the problem with Demons. They had short memories when it came to meat suits. Especially those demons who lived so long as to see the rise and fall of the Roman Empire and the building of the Great Wall. What human could compare to that? This was why Demons didn't understand. 

That was the problem with Angels. They had long memories when it came to His creations and the hairless apes. They were made at the beginning of time. They saw their Father create living creatures with free will, a concept that none of the Angels understood. Fire and Ice, the rise and fall of the giant lizard creatures, the domination and innovation of monkeys in a grassland to these hairless creatures made to be in His image. Angels had long memories. What human could compare to that? This is why Angels didn't understand. 

What both sides didn't understand were the brothers that would do anything for each other. Even in the darkest of storms. When a Demon and an and Angel tried to turn each on the other. Through the Fire of Heaven and the Ice of Hell the story we read is blood. Through hate and mistrust the rage and sorrow, blood wins through.

The Gospels don't tell the glory, it tells a truth. The truth of pain and trials and tears and loss. This is what both sides forget. Humans are to be feared. Humans do not embrace solely hate or solely love. They embrace both and give it in a whim. Humans should be feared, angel and demon both reside in a warm cocoon of balance.

Winchesters should be feared with Heaven and Hell residing in them both. Free will runs free to this kingdom of hope. Winchesters should be feared when family doesn't end in blood. Winchesters should be feared when you abandon all hope. 

Both sides don't understand. Winchesters should be feared.


End file.
